


Cake and Confidence

by Azeran



Series: Miraculous [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Luka Couffaine Loves Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Lukanette, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azeran/pseuds/Azeran
Summary: Making a cake takes confidence.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773388
Comments: 24
Kudos: 86





	Cake and Confidence

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all know LP_artworks? Yeah, well, they drew another adorable Lukanette fanart that pulled me out of my writing hiatus/slump long enough to do this! Check out her art on Instagram/patreon, and give her lots of love!

The cake was tall. Extremely tall. In fact, it was the biggest cake Marinette had ever made. And it was a true labor of love. The exterior of strawberry fondant had been lovingly dyed and draped with care across each layer of champagne sponge and blueberry compote, a subtle and elongated diamond pattern delicately stenciled into its surface. Edible pearls were tucked into each intersecting point, and sugary red strawberries graced each tier, glistening against the softer, pastel backdrop. 

All in all, the cake was an absolute marvel. Showroom perfect, save for a few finishing touches. A light dusting of pearlescent rose powder on top, some edible sugar paste leaves. But Marinette wasn’t worried about those. It was the decorative trim of frosting that had her on edge. Literally. She was balancing on the edge of a stool and anxiously leaning over her tiered confection, a piping bag clutched in her hands. A piping bag chock full of finicky vanilla buttercream, ready for her to create perfect little star-tipped dollops. 

Marinette let out a quiet whimper, feeling her heart begin to race.  _ Mon dieu,  _ she had to concentrate. This was just so...so nerve wracking! What if she slipped and fell on the cake? What if her piping bag burst?! Everything would be ruined. And she absolutely couldn’t mess this up. There was no room for error here. Her time-frame for getting the cake done was incredibly strict, after all. It needed to be chilled and ready for transport by mid-afternoon, preferably earlier, which left little time for repairs, if she did screw up. But, worst of all, this was the first commission her parents were letting her handle by herself! Marinette couldn’t disappoint them. She-

“Hey.” Sun-kissed hands came up to grasp her waist, centering her weight on the stool. Warm breath fanned across her skin as soft chuckling filled the air, husky and soaked in amused affection. “You’re doing it again.”

Marinette blushed, stealing a look over her shoulder. Aqua eyes immediately met her darker cerulean, darkened with a soothing, placid gleam. “D-doing what?”

“What you always do. Panicking. Stressing. Overthinking everything.” Luka’s palms slid down her waist, skirting just above the natural curve of her hips. “Relax Marinette. You’ve gotten yourself this far, right? That means the worst of it’s over. You’re just doing the finishing touches now. No big deal.” Luka gave her a gentle squeeze, pressing his temple against her hair. “C’mon. Have some faith in yourself.” 

“....Yeah.” Marinette sucked in a breath, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. Have faith. That’s exactly what she needed to do. Have faith that she wouldn't completely ruin everything through chance, accident, fate. Bad luck, maybe. 

Ugh. Easier said than done. 

Still, Luka’s encouragement was a balm to her frazzled nerves, and, honestly, exactly what she needed to hear. His calming voice and presence worked to silence the worst of her anxious thoughts, allowing her inner rationality take over. It was telling her...yes. Yes, she could do this. _Of_ _course_ she could do this! After all, what was a little more piping compared to everything else she’d faced so far? Cake assembly, fondant rolling. Sugar paste! _Those_ were challenges! This? This was nothing, except one more obstacle to be completed. 

Marinette breathed out a sigh, suddenly feeling ridiculously more lighthearted. “Thank you, Luka.” She exchanged smiles with the teal-tipped boy and, with another sharp gulp of air, turned back to the cake, her confidence brimming, brows furrowed in concentration. And all the while Luka’s hands remained steady at her waist, never once wavering in their support. It felt nice. But also, well....

It felt right. 


End file.
